


Enraged Captains

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Disfigured women, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Cecilia flees from Captain Hook the minute the latter yells near her. She finds herself with Peter Pan and remembers releasing him earlier. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, Demise of Hook, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia tilted her head to one side after she viewed Captain Hook pursuing a flying boy. She turned to the latter's men as they threw a net on the boy. She gasped before her eyes widened. Wishing to aid the boy, she ran to him and took the net. Cecilia tossed the net to one side. She viewed the happy boy while he flew from Captain Hook's ship.

Cecilia turned to Captain Hook and saw his wide eyes. She was confused again as soon as he scowled and approached her.

''YOU RELEASED PETER PAN! I WAS GOING TO FORCE HIM TO WALK THE PLANK FOR REMOVING MY HAND! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'' Captain Hook shouted. He continued to scowl as tears formed in Cecilia's eyes. 

Cecilia walked to one side of the ship after her shoulders slumped. She looked back. Tears remained in her eyes as Captain Hook scowled at her again. After looking ahead, Cecilia found herself on a boat. She rowed to shore and abandoned the boat. She wandered by trees.

Cecilia stepped back as soon as Peter Pan flew above her. 

''I remember you. You're Captain Codfish's friend,'' Peter said after he smiled. He watched as Cecilia tilted her head to one side. ''Captain Codfish. Captain Hook,'' he said. He viewed her nodding.

''Why are you here? Captain Codfish was ticked off after you released me?''

Tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes again. She nodded. 

''Are you here to be far from Captain Codfish?'' He watched as Cecilia nodded again. He continued to smile. ''You can be near me with my friends. We'll always play.'' Peter flew to Cecilia and tapped her on the arm. ''TAG! YOU'RE IT!''

Cecilia tried to tag Peter twice as he dodged her.


	2. Chapter 2

''You will never have to be near Captain Codfish again,'' Peter said. 

Cecilia's eyes widened at a snail's pace. She remembered him yelling near her earlier. She remembered other things. 

One memory Captain Hook embraced Cecilia after her tears were revealed. Another memory Captain Hook kissed Cecilia and held her before he rested with her under a blanket. The other memory Captain Hook revealed tears due to his mother's demise and Cecilia kissed him.

After the memories, Cecilia turned to Peter. Tears formed in her eyes again. 

Peter blinked twice. ''You're returning to Captain Codfish?'' he asked. He watched as Cecilia nodded again. 

Cecilia waved near Peter and walked to the boat. After returning to Captain Hook's ship, she searched for him. She heard the sound of a harpsichord. Cecilia followed the sound. She entered one area. She viewed Captain Hook performing the harpsichord.

Captain Hook ceased performing and looked back. His eyes widened after he saw Cecilia. He stood before he approached her. Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes. ''Cecilia. I'm sorr....''

Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. She watched as he imitated her. 

''I will never yell near you another time,'' Captain Hook said. He smiled. 

Cecilia walked to the harpsichord and sat near it. She began to perform. She looked back and forgot about Captain Hook never letting others perform the harpsichord due to possibly damaging it. Her eyes widened another time after Captain Hook trembled with rage.

 

THE END


End file.
